New Earth, New Doctor, New love?
by Titanic-fanatic
Summary: Rose and the Doctor return to the Tardis after visting New New New New New New... New New New New New New... New New New York. The Doctor decides to investigate her mind, as he notices it is yelling. STORY BETTER THAN SUMMARY...hopefully... :D


**New Earth, New Doctor, New love?**

Rose shuffled into the Tardis in front of the Doctor, she should have been happy I mean she had her body back the Doctor had his back…okay maybe she felt slightly glum because of Cassandra's death but that wasn't the reason for her silence. Her mouth may have been shut but her mind was having a screaming match and it seemed that she wasn't the only one who'd noticed.

"You alright Rose? Your mind is yelling" the Doctor commented, sliding past her to get to the console, his body brushing against hers caused shivers to run down Rose's spine. Suddenly heated around the collar Rose caught her breath, her body having a hormonal melt down not helping her mind to find a calm place.

"_Ooh, he's slim... and a little bit foxy. You thought so too; I've been inside your head. You've been looking. You like it"_

"That certainly doesn't help" Rose mumbled "Thank you Cassandra" she proceeded sarcastically, bringing a slender hand to her forehead.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked, not looking in her direction but still paying attention as he fiddled and fumbled with the Tardis console. He hadn't quite caught what she said.

"I thought you didn't like reading minds?" Rose replied after gathering herself, convinced that her cheeks had receded from the bright pink she was sure they had flushed.

"Don't like making a habit of it but yours seems to be ranting out some strong psychic energy it's as if it wants to tell me something" he answered, back still facing her.

"Oh…right" Rose responded slowly, biting her bottom lip as she scrunched her face almost in anticipation. Inside she was reeling. How could she not contain herself? "He must think me immature…can't even control my own bloody psychic energy" Rose gritted in a whisper.

"_Oh, I love this. Can I just say, traveling with you... I love it."_

Oh fantastic! Now her own words were haunting her "I should have said I love you… I should have said it there and then!" Rose gritted, leaning on a column of the Tardis, rocking her head backwards.

"_Tell him! Say it…please just SAY IT! Not that hard Tyler just open your mouth and. Oh. My. God. he is bending over"___her mind's focus diverting like her eyebrow's, that brought themselves upward of their own accord as her bright brown eyes widened _"Ohhhh__**"**_. Without warning her head was tilting to the right as she 'admired' the view of the Doctor ferreting through a low drawer.

"Rose you okay?"

"_Crap he saw me looking…he saw me didn't he? Damn it!"___she blared through her mind as she slowly drifted her gaze up from the ground and upwards to see the Doctor looking at her with a quizzical expression.

"Mhmmm" she murmured, blinking carefully. He didn't look too convinced as he approached Rose.

"_Was she looking where I thought she was…Na" _the Doctor pondered.

"Maybe you need a lie down, you look a bit over heated" he rationalised, placing the palm of his hand on her forehead tenderly.She inhaled at this, her heart was pounding dramatically, his body was an inch away and he was staring directly into her eyes. Those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yeah…um…right" Rose gabbled, holding her breath tightly. Her body was frozen against the pillar, she wanted to move but couldn't. Who was she kidding, she wanted to stay like this forever, with his warm breath curling against the nape of her neck, soothing her nerves.

"Rose Marion Tyler what are you hiding?" the Doctor questioned, raising an eyebrow, as he dropped his hand down her supple cheek. Okay so he knew he was enjoying this too much. _"I mean, I'm smoothing her cheek with the pad of my thumb as though I'm going to kiss her. Of course that's a ridiculous notion. Then again was it all that ridiculous? I care for her…I…she's my best friend and we…well…she is beautiful…her skin is so soft …wait. No I can't do this to her. I'm only going to end up hurting her"_

With that he pulled his hand away gingerly, averting his gaze from Rose's. She attempted to hide her disappointment, battling against her emotions as he cleared his throat.

"I'm not hiding anything" she proclaimed a little too defensively.

"Oh really?" the Doctor jested, raising his eyebrows and crossing his arms _"I wonder…why would she be keeping something from me? What is so important that she can't say…she looks troubled and a problem shared is a problem halved…unless its something I don't need to know…but then again I hate secrets"_

"Really." she replied, her words trembling as much as her heart _"What am I doing?"_

"Right. In that case you won't mind me scanning your mind for any damage after Cassandra's been swimming around in there" the Doctor stated, beaming an inward smile _"She can't get out of that one"_

"Um…no…not at all" Rose gabbled _"Keep calm"_

"Okay here goes" he proceeded, tugging at his shirt cuffs.

"What right now?" she returned in alarm. Pointing to the five inches of ground visible between them and drawing a circle with her finger.

"Right now" the Doctor confirmed, moving closer.

"_Just think about shoes, lovely…unromantic…shoes" _Rose told herself as the Doctor placed his fingertips either side of her forehead, touching her temple delicately.

"That isn't going to work" he warned, holding the words in the air as he shut his eyes.

"_Damn"_ Rose frowned.

"Neither is getting angry" the Doctor added. A moment of silence echoed through the Tardis as the pair stood on the bridge. The Doctor opened a his right eye lid and looked at Rose who after a second opened hers too, almost recoiling at the disapproving grin he was giving her.

"You won't let me in" he commented.

"Some places you aren't meant to get i_n_" she replied sharply.

"Come on Rose, you can trust me not to peek. You have hidden everything except a thought about a pair of heels you saw in_ Cosmo _and swore you would get your hands on, also a shopping list from two weeks ago!" he explained, slightly depressed.

"Don't you dare pout at me" Rose said, pre-empting his next facial expression. His chocolate eyes took on a puppy like aura and his bottom lip protruded his upper.

"Please open up to me, something is bothering you whether you know it or not…most likely you do…and I want to help" he sincerely answered.

"Fine" she reluctantly agreed, earning a grin from her beloved Doctor _"Here goes nothing"_

The Doctor shut his eyes once more "Oh its like hormone city in here…how do you think?!" he asked, not really expecting an answer. Which was his response, a silence. As he entered her thoughts, something was telling him that she was blushing.

He began wandering through Rose's mind, colours flying everywhere, having to duck and dodge them. For some unbeknown to him reason, he was attracting them. As he dipped and dove, the Doctor passed many doors. Beautiful solid oak doors that were shining a beautiful burnt umber, each encrusted with an upper case label. So far he had seen 'TV', 'Make-up', 'Childhood', 'Mum', 'Mickey' 'Hair' and 'Food', nothing out of the ordinary so far until he came to a door that seemed to be flickering an ominous red glow.

"_That must be the problem" _he pondered happily, skipping along up to the portal. When he got to the entrance he froze for a second seeing the word 'Doctor' written in slender golden letters. Obviously this recent door hadn't been fully finished yet, lacking the name plates as the other doors had.

"Me?" the Doctor said to himself. It was only then he realised that this door was bigger than the others and had a lock on it. He held the padlock in his hand, studying it carefully before starting to root around in his jacket pocket. Retrieving his sonic screwdriver, he aimed it and the object in his hand seemed to melt away. Without a second thought he strode in, looking around what appeared to be a large room, filled with albums and film reels "Must be in the memory bank…where is…aha!"

With that the Doctor saw a flicker or brighter red from another doorway within the room. This one however was blacked by a velvet curtain 'Thoughts' was scribbled above in the familiar fashion that was on the main door. He pulled back the material carefully and found a diary on a podium in the centre of this small nook of a room. A red spark flickered off the small book, almost hitting the Doctor in the face.

"Allons-y"he breathed, making for the leather bound record. He smoothed over the cover tenderly, making sure that when he turned the pages he did so with extreme care. The paper was thin and fragile between his fingers. He recognised Rose's hand writing immediately as the pages flurried of their own accord to a page at the centre of the spine. It was a beautiful book, she knew he loved books.

_I guess the fact is I love him._

His hearts thudded hard in his chest. His eyes widened, his jaw dropped slightly and his throat became dry.

"_Did I just read that correctly?"_ his mind stuttered. In a nervous excitement the Doctor continued to pan his eyes across the paper.

_Yes I love him and I want him. I love the Doctor._

He held a hand to his head, running it through his thick mop of brunette hair as he fell backward onto what seemed to be the rather soft floor. With that he felt himself being pulled out of the room and thrust back into his own body. The shock must have sent him back instinctively. Immediately his eyes burst open to find his hands dropping from Rose's head. He studied her for a moment, as if taking her presence in. She let out a shaken breath, gulping.

"_What's he gonna do?"_ she panicked.

"Rose. You can er…open your eyes now" the Doctor whispered.

"_That's it, I've blown it big time"_ Rose thought in a depressed tone.

With that her long lashes fluttered and he was staring into those deep chocolate eyes. It seemed an eternity in that split second as they gazed at one another. The Doctor felt his blood pounding around his body as he placed his left palm on her cheek, Rose placed her hand on his, taking in the texture as he continued to glance over her face.

His lips suddenly found their way to hers, sliding against them for a second before falling back a few millimetres. His breathing had become heavier as had hers, his body moved up against hers.

"I love you too" he breathed as their noses brushed.

Rose felt a smile creep across her face, causing the Doctor to grin back as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You serious?" she asked quickly.

"Absolutely" he started, pecking her lips "One hundred percent" again another kiss as he intertwined their hands together, pinning Rose's up against the column "Positive" His lips captured hers tenderly "I love you" he proceeded after taking in a short breath and kissing Rose again.


End file.
